Belief of the Sky
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: A lonely winter spirit wanders onto a sunny island and meets a child with sky blue eyes who can see him. Years later, will the same child still remember him? ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer - I, Kiri Kaitou Clover, do not own the following: Rise of the Guardians, Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

_**Belief of the Sky**_

It had surprised Jack when he found that odd set of islands. He had just been following the wind's directions and it had brought him to a tropical island that did not need winter. But the islands themselves felt off, like it was easily detachable from the rest of the world, connected yet closed off from the outside.

Jack began floating around exploring his surroundings, being careful not to touch anything lest he freeze them. On one of the islands, wooden structures littered the area, a play area for the kids it seemed.

As he moved around, he spotted out of the corner of his eye a small cave. Moving himself closer, he began to explore it, only to come across an odd door. The strange feeling had built up, emanating from the door. Jack wondered what would happen if he opened it, but decided against it. However he couldn't help but move to touch the doo-

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

A small voice yelled from the entrance of the cave. Jack jolted away from the door in surprise and turned... To see a child staring right at him.

The boy had sky blue eyes, gravity defying brown hair, and a rather cute frown. All this though, did NOT make the boy intimidating. What did, was the fact that the boy could see him.

"I said what are you doing here?! Please leave!" The boy yelled at him again.

Jack though stuttered in complete surprise, "You can see me?"

The boy's frown deepened, "Was I not supposed to?"

"Not unless you believe in my legend. And no one really believes in it anymore." Jack explained, sighing sadly when he mentioned his lack of believers.

"Legend?" the boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Chuckling at the boy's curiosity, Jack replied, "I'm the Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, "Jack Frost?" And he broke out into a great smile, "You're real! You really are real! And Riku said you didn't exist! But you do!"

The boy was now running excitedly around the cave, having forgotten about trying to chase Jack out of his Secret Place. Jack though was grinning from ear to ear since he had finally found someone who believed in him.

The boy had started rambling at some point, "I heard from mom that other countries had really cold weather during certain months and that period was called winter! Then when I asked why we didn't have it here on the islands, she just said it was because we're in a part of the world where summer was eternal. She wouldn't say more about winter so I went to find some books! Then I found your legend in one of them!"

Yup, the boy was rambling.

"Then I wondered how great it would be if you came to spread winter on the islands to let us experience it once. And now, here you are!"

Jack, who had been listening to the boy ramble, felt his mind screech to a halt when he heard what the boy said.

Moving towards the boy, he placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "I'm really sorry, little boy, but I can't bring winter to your home."

Frowning once again the boy stomped on the ground, "It's Sora! And why can't you? You're the winter spirit aren't you?"

Jack sighed, "Yes, Sora, I am the winter spirit. But that doesn't mean I don't have rules to follow. For one thing, this is one of the few areas always under the Summer Spirit's jurisdiction. For another, messing with the weather will affect the seasonal balance. I can't just make it winter whenever I want."

Sora, hearing this, became sad. Not wanting to see the previously happy believer sad, Jack waved his staff around his palm and formed a snowball. "Sora."

Hearing his name the boy looked up and saw the snowball, and squealed with joy, touching the soft and compact ball of ice.

Jack seeing the smile return then said, "While I can't mess with the weather, it doesn't mean I can't use my powers for small scale things that will not affect the balance badly."

The spirit conjured yet another snowball before tossing it at Sora, who squeaked in surprise as he felt the cold snow hit him. Jack then created several piles of snowballs behind the two of them. Sora, seeing this, immediately retaliated by throwing two at the spirit. The entire situation escalated into a small scale snowball fight, both boys giving each other silly grins as they had fun.

Soon, it became sunset. Jack floated in the air next to Sora, who was lying on the ground panting. Having seen the sun begin to set, Sora muttered sadly, "I have to go home now."

Jack, also having noticed the time, nodded, "I have to go too. I've stayed much longer than necessary already."

Sora, hearing this, just looked at Jack, "Will I see you again, Jack?"

Jack had begun to float away, and in reply he said, "Maybe when you leave the islands to a country with winter, Sora."

Giving a big grin Sora nodded, "Un! Then I'll find you!"

Waving to his new believer, Jack allowed the wind to take him away, flying off to a new destination to bring snow. And on the islands, Destiny Islands, the six year old Sora knew in his heart that they would meet again someday.

* * *

_10 Years Later…_

Jack had been floating around North's workshop teasing the Yetis about their mistake with the gifts once again. But teasing them wasn't the real reason he was here. Seeing Jamie and his friends had reminded him of his very first believer in three hundred years, and the odd set of islands. North was more knowledgeable of the mechanics of the world, thus he would know about the feeling of detachment that the islands had. That after that first encounter with said island, Jack had found a few more locations with such a feeling when he went to bring winter.

"North!"

The old man looked up from his work and saw Jack. Smiling, he greeted the new guardian, "Jack! What brings you to my workshop? You rarely ever come here unless it's for pranks or for Guardian meetings!"

Smiling at the old man, Jack replied, "Actually I need to ask you something. Have you ever encountered areas that felt like it could be completely detached from the world? Places that are connected, yet closed off? With the feeling getting stronger when you find an out of place keyhole in said area?"

North, hearing this description frowned, "I see you've found quite number of Keyholes. I guess I can explain it."

Hearing the emphasis on the word Keyhole, Jack paid attention to what the man said.

"Certain areas of the world are extremely unique in nature. This uniqueness allows them to be considered worlds of their own. An area similar to a different dimension, one connected to this realm, yet closed off at the same time. Keyholes lead to the Heart of each world, and should it be consumed by darkness, the world itself would wink out of existence till someone restores it. Meaning everyone will not notice the disappearance of such a location since its existence is not tied to the entirety of our world."

Jack looked on in surprise at the information he had been given, "No wonder those places often felt off, I was in another world entirely!"

North just gave his usual hearty laughter, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. Turning to each other, North and Jack then made their way to the site of the crash.

In the middle of the rubble, sat a brown haired boy in black brushing off the dust that had landed on his hair. North stared in surprise at the boy, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

The boy looked up at the old man, revealing familiar sky blue eyes, "Santa? Don't tell me I landed in Christmas Town?"

North just laughed and said, "No, no. You're in one of my other workshops, which is part of another world!"

Jack though watched this exchange with amazement. He had recognised the name North had called the boy, and was surprised at how much his first believer had grown. Sora, having finished talking to North, turned his head towards Jack, only to blink in surprise, "Jack?"

"Sora? You remember me?" Jack exclaimed, not expecting the boy to actually remember him, let alone be able to see him after all these years.

"Of course I did Jack! After all, I told you I'd find you!" Sora said, giving his usual grin.

North looked rather surprised that the two knew each other. Seeing this look, Sora then said, "Jack was the reason I enjoyed using ice spells. It was so I'd never forget about him, considering what he told me about not having believers."

Hearing the words ice spells, Jack looked at Sora in surprise, before giving North a questioning look. Seeing this, North then explained to Jack the concepts of magic derived from other worlds. Sora then cast a Blizzard spell, the chunk of ice floating for awhile before dispersing.

Jack then gave Sora a cheeky grin, "Snowball fight?"

Sora just returned said grin while North directed them outside. Of course, said snowball fight became an all out war with Sora casting Blizzard spells of varying intensity and Jack summoning small scale blizzards centred around Sora, blinding him.

Half way through, Jack noticed something odd and shouted to Sora, "How the hell are you bearing with the cold with those clothes of yours?!"

"These clothes are special, Jack!" Sora shouted back, throwing another snowball at the spirit while he was distracted.

Squawking at the fact that he got hit, Jack retaliated, and the fight continued.

Once again, time flew by quickly when they had fun, and Sora knew that he had to leave soon, sensing no Heartless when he arrived.

"I have to go. There are other worlds that need me."

North nodded in understanding, while Jack had a somewhat sad look on his face. Seeing this look, North put something into Jack's hand and whispered into his ear. He perked up after that and used a little of his magic. Looking up he passed Sora a charm shaped like a snowflake.

"What's… this?"

"A charm with some of my magic infused in it. Focus hard and it'll summon me to your side!" Jack said with a smile. "The Man in the Moon weaved the summoning magic, while North made the charm. All I needed to do was add my magic to key it in."

Sora gave the Winter Spirit a wide grin and said, "This way, we'd be able to spend more time together! That's great!"

"And I'll be able to be there if you need any help, my friend!" Jack laughed.

"Seriously though, thanks," Sora said to Jack, before he held up the Star Shard that brought him to the workshop in the first place. "I'll see you again soon!" With a great flash of light, Sora had disappeared, bouncing of the stars in the night sky as he went.

And Jack, he smiled, knowing that he definitely would meet his young believer again as long as Sora held the charm.

After all, what held the essence of winter, was the sky itself.

* * *

**Hey all! This is kinda my first time writing in the RotG fandom, so please don't mind if the characters are somewhat OOC. And its a crossover with Kingdom Hearts. It was somewhat of an idea I had come up with in the middle of the night and I couldn't stop writing it out! **

**I love Jack and Sora. Jack because he a prankster and a winter spirit, and Sora because he's, well, Sora! Timeline wise, there's two. One, ten years prior to the RotG movie and KHII, making Sora a six year old, and two, post RotG movie and KH3D. **

**Universe wise... This is what I think. Worlds can share a common background, such as history, geography, etc. I'm placing Destiny Islands on Earth for this, the same Earth as the RotG world. Locations on Earth that are extremely unique, can develop a Heart of the World, separate from Earth's Heart. This puts it on a different plane to the regular world. There, but not there at the same time. Powerful beings such as spirits and personifications can sense this difference. So should the world's heart be lost, no one would recall its inhabitants till it is restored.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot of mine! Please leave a review regarding thoughts and improvements as well!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**


End file.
